Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recent technology trends include use of massive memory servers with capacities in multiple terabytes. In addition to their storage capacity, lower access times and reliability provide competitive edge to massive memory servers. For the massive memory servers, the input/output communication bandwidths between the memory servers and host computers may usually be the bottlenecks of the systems implementing these servers. The memory access time and memory cycle time may be important performance parameters.